Collection
by Scatter0Shot
Summary: a collection of short stories featuring Gon and Hisoka having atleast one hardcore story.
1. Chapter 1

Side story:

Panty snatcher

Hisoka crept around the bushes until his prey was in the line of site. He had been waiting for this moment for days, simply waiting, and waiting for the moment the prize would appear. He breathed heavily for a moment in anticipation. He readied his legs as he started leaning forward to make the dash of his life time. Then the moment arose, he sprung forth from the bushes and sprinted to the clothes line to retrieve a pair of boxer shorts. He quickly sniffed then scurried back into the bushes. The boxers smelt like innocence and sweat. Hisoka breathed in more deeply and hugged them close to his chest. This was heaven. He let out a sigh as Gon ran out into the yard "Mito-san I'm going to bring in your laundry now that it's dry is that okay?" Hisoka stiffened he looked down at the underwear he was holding and turned over the waist band. On it etched in careful stiches read "Mito".

Card games on air ships

Gon wondered around the passage ways of the air ship as it flew. He was bored and looking for something to do, Killua was already in bed and Leorio and Kurapika probably were in bed too but he kept hearing strange noises every time he passed by the room. He breathed deeply and kick randomly into Hisoka's card tower. He flinched then tensed up as he realized what he did. He abruptly turned around what was held in place by Hisoka's hand. Shivers went down Gon's spine as he pulled him backwards against the will of his protesting feet. "Why don't you stay a while I was getting bored anyways." Gon shakily sat down and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." Hisoka chuckled at Gon, "Of course I won't but how about playing a game with me instead of payment."

"What kind of game?"

"Strip poker."

**Main story:**

Poison bite

Pain seemed to caress every part of Gon's body sending shock waves one after another as he tried to get to his feet. Red butterflies circled around the pools of blood around the severed head of the man who was once talented in using a blow gun, no more from one quick swipe of Hisoka's cards. He breathed heavily as he tried to shakily return the sheet with the number 44 on them. Hisoka looked at him with an amused expression. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to give it back I don't want your pity I can pass this exam without your help." Hisoka's eyes brightened a bit. He moved towards Gon and tilted his head up a bit. He smiled slightly and jabbed a pin into the back of his neck filling Gon with hot sensation. He dropped the number sheet and tried desperately to get the pin out of his neck.

"Shit… what was that…" his vision was becoming blurry and soon his legs buckled and fell out from underneath him. His whole body was going numb, his mind could only think in simple images and words. He tried to flex his fingers but the toxin already had a hold on his Nervous System. The strange warmth engrossed his body and traveled swiftly to his neither regions. He cringed slightly as he become uncomfortably sensitive to everything.

He could feel his clothes against his skin and began to blush as the cotton fabric rubbed his nipples slightly with every attempt to move. He moved his head over to his left to see Hisoka's feet inches away from his face. He crouched down and picked up Gon's face in his hand, Gon's body shivered furiously as the gentle touch of his fingers translated into pleasure. Gon opened his mouth slightly squeeze out a couple of words "I don't want… your sheet…" Hisoka's smile grew wider, almost over taking over his whole face. The aura around him changed, it became more intense as his other hand wondered over to Gon's back.

Hisoka laughed slightly as he whispered into Gon's ear pulling him closer, the warm air tickling his skin "Unfortunately for you and fortunately for me is I'm quite interested in that little body of yours and how much abuse it can take but for me to see I'm afraid you can't move but you can moan as much as you like, I promise to be gentle." Hisoka traced his lips with his thumb a lustful glint emerging from his eyes. His face flushed colours and his eyes became slowly more unfocused, his mouth slightly a gap, his tongue arc in his mouth near the front, his eyes burning, trying not to give in to Hisoka's taunts. He looked around for a way to distract himself, he focused on the butterflies. They fluttered aimlessly as he was trapped in Hisoka's grasp. He starred at it for a long time before it flew into a web and had its wings encased in silk. It struggled fruitlessly before succumbing to the sweet venom of the poisonous bite.

Gon's eyes went wide as he felt Hisoka's hand encroach on his ass forcing him to take his attention away from the spider's web. His skin burned as Hisoka slipped his hand into the bright green shorts that did little to hide his growing erection. He wanted to touch it so bad, to release himself from the agony but his arms were still out of commission.

Hisoka's hands worked quickly to get the shorts off and reveal Gon's small body. He licked his lips as he prepared his hole for entry. A loud shriek emanated from Gon's mouth as he bit down on Hisoka's thumb. Hisoka started to speak again to Gon who was just barely coherent. "I'll let you go if you can, one day beat me in a fight then my claim on you shall end but until then you are mine, so don't let anyone else defeat you, may only I see your humiliated face so twisted in sorrow that it becomes beautiful."

He had gotten two fingers in and was ready to put it in but his front was unprepared. He unbuckled his pants and pulled out his member. He forcefully shoved it into Gon's mouth making sure he took in every last bit off it. He winced as Gon's teeth scrape across his tip. "Hey watch the teeth and don't just suck rock your head back and forth." Gon started again and looked up at Hisoka, his eyes saying _like this?_

His dick started to throb as Gon's tongue traced its shape ingraining it into his memory. "I think you're about ready for the climax Gon." Hisoka removed his dick from Gon's mouth and slowly lifted Gon onto his lap, rubbing his member in between his legs then slowly lowering him Gon let out a moan falling on Hisoka's broad chest. Hisoka held him still for a moment and proceed to force him down to the hilt. Gon's back arced as his whole body trembled.

He looked at Hisoka with wide eyes. Hisoka started moving slowly. "It hurts! Stop…. Sto…stop." Hisoka hunched over and kissed Gon tenderly on the forehead. "I'm sorry but this is where I'll have to stop giving you the royal treatment, I'm already at my limit." He pushed Gon down then started to pound into his virgin ass tearing it, the blood lubricating his hole, licking up the tears that were being shed. Gon tried desperately to hide his face but Hisoka kept assaulting his neck, sucking and biting his nape and ears, the pain mixing with the pleasure making the two unrecognisable from the other. Gon clenched his eyes clothes as the pleasure over rode his system. His will was fading as his body had given in long ago to the skillful hands of Hisoka.

He cried in aguish as he was fighting this losing battle. The end result was becoming clearer to Gon. He looked up at the sky with tear stained eyes, the sun shining gently down on him. He tested his hand again and slowly started to move it up towards the sky trying to grasp the pure golden rays that surrounded him, each gently brushing him with pleasant warmth.

Gon smiled slightly until the sun was blocked out by over whelming darkness. It shrouded every ray not even the smallest amount could go through the cracks, it all disappeared. Gon's face dropped and started to weep again. Hisoka grabbed Gon's hand and kissed it gently. "You belong to me until the day I am defeated by you, remember this day, Gon." He kissed him tenderly on the forehead again then picked him up and finished. He placed Gon on the ground, leaving his number sheet beside him, "Remember to return this to me when you get stronger, I'll be waiting for you." Hisoka smiled sadly then turned and walked away from Gon, his shadow stretching out over Gon immersing him in darkness.

Author's notes

I love hxh! I also really like Hisoka and Gon together too but there doushins are so hard to find so if you do find any tell me please I've been looking everywhere. I also read some fanfics and to tell you the truth I thought it would be better so let me grace you with the work I did in my free time. I also hope to continuously add on to this as a series of short stories that follow the time line of the manga (I'm talking about the main stories not the little gag ones I add in) We also apologize for the stalls in releases. My regular editor wasn't available so I recruited another one her name is AngelDevilEpicNinja please support her when she starts writing~

Please review or some puppies are going in the wood chipper.


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter Sweet Candy

"I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to hate you." The words came out sweet and laced with honey. Gon stared at Hisoka with tear filled eyes, weeping softly as he was thrust outside of his room into the cold, lonely hallway. "I can't just watch you leave again." Hisoka wrapped his arms around Gon, whispering softly in his ear, "I know, but it's better this way I'm afraid. I'm sorry Gon, but... _goodbye."_

2 days ago

Killua was staring at Gon from across the room. He was sweating and turning in his sleep, kicking and punching like he was fighting an invisible enemy. Killua could do nothing but stare in fear of getting punched in the face. He had heard the screaming at three in the morning and went to investigate, discovering Gon in this state of restlessness. Others had begun to gather outside of the door, complaining about the noise. Killua payed no heed to them, his eyes glued to the sight infront of him. The crowd seemed to catch on and parted, making their way to their rooms.

It continued on to the morning. The alarm clock rung loudly throughout the room, waking Gon. He immediately shot out of bed, his skin a pale white and sweat running down his face. He clung to the sheets and swallowed slowly. "Killua… are you okay?" Killua blinked at Gon in bewilderment, "I should be asking you that! You're the one that was screaming all night, what were you even dreaming about?"

Gon looked down at his hands for a moment before turning to Killua, "It's nothing, it won't happen again." Killua got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to the door with a skeptical look on his face. "Are you sure?" Gon nodded his head sullenly. "Yeah I'm sure."

That was the biggest lie he had ever told in his life. Not once this morning had he even been the slightest bit sure. The images flooded his head again, making him gag, over whelming his senses and making him dizzy. He held back the urge to cry as Killua's footsteps disappeared down the hall.

He breathed out deeply; his hair bristled as he felt the uncomfortable sensation of something behind him. He whipped around to see nothing except for his headboard. Gon's heart pounded viscously in his chest, threatening to break free at any moment. He was sure that there was something behind him. He focused his nen into his eyes to make sure nothing was there. His eyes widened and he felt his heart stop, skittering away from the bed he pressed his body up against the corner next to the door.

He breathed out heavily then swallowed again. "_I have to get ou__t of here__." _ He got up slowly, trying hard not to fall over from dizziness mixed with nausea. He placed his hand on the wall to support himself as he shambled over to the door. It was only a few meters away but it took forever to get there, like wading in syrup, he slowly dragged his feet across the carpet until he made contact with the handle. He breathed out heavily then turned it slowly, "_it's okay something like that would never happen." _

Self-doubt filled Killua's stomach as he uneasily walked away from Gon's room. What should he do? He knew Gon was lying but he still… it frustrated Killua that he could just walk away without doing anything. He clenched his hands into a fist. Only one person came to his mind that could terrify Gon so much¸ Hisoka.

"What did you do to Gon?"

Hisoka smiled wickedly at Killua, oh this was just precious. He was sure he could have some fun with this, "What do you mean?" Killua glared, he was getting impatient, "Don't play dumb! he's having nightmares because of you." He was right; he would have tons of fun with this mess. "Oh~ you must be referring to that."

Killua's eye twitched, "What's _that_?" Hisoka glanced at Killua slightly and smiled, "You haven't heard of _that_ from Gon yet?" Killua was becoming more and more frustrated. "What's _that__!_?" he was yelling by this point.

"I was pretty sure Gon would tell you about _that__,_ but since he obviously can't talk to you about it, I will go and see because he can obviously trust me more than you." Hisoka got up from his seat slowly. He tucked his chair in the turned to see Killua blocking his path, "I won't let you meet with Gon." Hisoka's expression changed to mock shock, "What? You won't let me see him!? Why not? _you obviously can't help him."_

Killua swallowed hard as Hisoka's aura washed over him, it was intense, he couldn't take that on, that was the face of death and he was staring straight into it. He shifted his weight to the side making Hisoka take a step forward, forcing Killua to relinquish his position. Hisoka chuckled as he walked down the hall, away from Killua. _Soon__ the real fun will begin. _

He strutted down the hall to Gon's room (which he found through careful "observation"). He put his ear to the door and heard the soft clicking of the door being unlocked. He backed away slowly making sure he wasn't visible to Gon when he exited the room. Seconds later Gon left the room shakily, his face ashen.

Hisoka almost felt responsible for this, almost. He slipped out of his hiding place soundlessly, sneaking up behind Gon and grabbing him. He tried to yell but he was stopped by Hisoka's slim fingers plunging into his mouth. "Gon, Tell me why it was so easy to grab you from behind?"

Gon blushed in embarrassment. His arms were pinned to his side and his legs uselessly flailing above the ground. Head butts where also useless as he only came up to his chest. He figured there was no point fighting so he tried to recall his dream. He began sucking on Hisoka's fingers ponderingly, nibbling and licking as he maneuvered his tongue around them with what little room he had in his mouth. Trying to recall his dream, it was all so dark. His head was spinning but he knew it held the key to something, but what? His concentration was slipping, his tongue movements became lazy and his breathe short.

Why was he getting tired? He looked down at Hisoka's arm tightening around his chest. Panic rushed over him in a wave. His startled breathe came out shallow but then slowly calmed. He needed to stay awake as long as possible and think of a way out.

His vision was getting hazy. He was becoming unfocused and allowed Hisoka's other hand slip out of his mouth and clamp tightly over his mouth and nose. He flailed his feet, kicking at Hisoka's legs, hitting repeatedly but getting no results. He puffed a couple more times before slumping in Hisoka's arms. Hisoka smiled fiendishly and carried Gon off down the hall.

His body was lighter than expected and Hisoka found it no problem to transport him. This worried him, he shouldn't be this skinny. A troubled expression crossed Hisoka's face. "Why isn't he eating?" he spoke to himself out loud. Gon was overcome with this tender warmth. He cradled his head close to Hisoka's chest. Hisoka looked down at him with tender eyes "Whatever it is that's hurting you, I'll get rid of it and," he caught himself and changed the course of the sentence halfway through "I'll destroy whatever it is you hold dear, so you better become stronger so I can kill you Gon."

Hisoka stopped for a moment thinking to himself. ' _Well__ that was cheesy__,__ I really need to think of something better to say… oh I know what I'm going to say.__'_ "Even now all you can do is hide like a coward _Killua__. You__ can't save anyone like that you know."_ Killua grinded his teeth, _how did he know?_ He held his position a little longer but it became painfully obvious that Hisoka already knew where he was. There was no point in concealing himself any longer.

"Geez, you're starting to sound like my brother." he strolled out from behind a pillar casually, his face barely suppressing the emotions he felt. He held his ground against Hisoka's accusing stares. "Perhaps Gon is having nightmares because of you Killua, ever thought of that?" Hisoka jabbed knives where he knew it word hurt, picking his words carefully. Killua broke into a nervous smile, "Why…? Why would he be having nightmares about me?"

He gulped; whatever Hisoka was going to say next wasn't going to be good. "Isn't obvious? He's seen the people around the tower, why wouldn't he believe that you're the same, _a traitor_." There it was, the death blow that sealed this fight and drew it to a close. "Then what about you? Haven't you done worse?"

"Fool, I'm the one pushing him forward. There's no way he would believe I would hurt him, not until he's ripe at least, and he's unfortunately so far away from that stage yet." Killua clicked his tongue, "You monster." Hisoka smiled wickedly, he did little to hide the growing boner in his pants, "You flatter me, but I'm afraid Gon is starting to stir, so if you waste any more of my time _I'm going to have to kill you."_ A shutter went through Killua's body he reluctantly stepped back and bowed his head; Hisoka turned and started walking towards his room with prize in hand. Everything is progressing smoothly, soon it shall reach its climax.

Authors notes:

That took forever and I poured hours into that so please don't complain. Don't worry I'll be starting on the next installment of this story later with the fun little extras at the end too but that is just the lead up (I know long). Now it's time for… fun with the author! This week, sentences that didn't fit but still thought were quite funny when writing them!

Killua was tapping his head impatiently (note he's not tapping his finger on his head but his head on something) and last one (sorry only two) Hisoka had a troubled expression on his expression (yo dawg I heard you liked expressions and spell check sees nothing wrong with that sentence). We got some more later on, at the part where gon is clinging to the sheets it said lunging at the sheets in front of him originally. He threw himself at magical floating sheets (yes killua, who cares about the floating sheets, gon's turning in his sleep) and me and aya-tan were talking about how the im sorry gon but goodbye sounded like he was kicking him out of the house cuz he was staying too long, Get the fuck outta my house damn cracker, geez I got evil pedo clown things to do, like how to make my glowing crotch more fabulous. And another I missed the other editor missed but my great Aya-tan caught. "What's making you not eat Gon?" (Hisoka made a monster for that one purpose)

Well until next time here's my editor! Also preview line for next chapter! Never mind I can't preview what I haven't written.

Hey this is AngelDevilEpicNinja here! I'm sorry for the story being uploaded late this is not the author's fault this time… (Still needs to be faster when writing these though) I told her 2 days straight over and over again: "Don't worry me will edit it when I get home." But when I got home I forgot to do it, because I was lazy as fuck~! So I'm really sorry guys! Hopefully you enjoyed the story I edited... Peace~

Author again yeah never ever going to use her to edit again… I miss you aya-tan come back to us~

Huh.. Well, Aya-tan (recently got called masaneko) is here, next time I suggest you don't try to replace me. This was a train wreck. I apologize to readers for such a long wait, but the other editor fucked up and I had to try and fix it. Anyways we thank you for reading, please Review! Reviews make the author happy... On second thought..

Author again: I'm sorry for calling you masaneko I felt like I raped you afterwards I hope you forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

He placed Gon gently onto the red satin sheets, the pillows almost hiding his head as they cascaded around him. Hisoka brushed his cheek lightly with his hand as he tied him to the bed posts with bungee gum. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched his sleeping face, a sense of security lulled over him as he stared as his un-blemished skin. The pale surface enticed him closer to his lips. He licked his lips and leaned in, the soft skin touched his making it hard to not stick his tongue in.

_Okay maybe just the tip _he thought as he felt around the edge of his lips. Then tasted the inside of his mouth, it was warm and tasted of sugar. He relished in the kiss before moving his attention to Gon's face. He kissed his nose then sat back up right again. Moments later Gon's eyes lazily opened.

He looked around dazed, and then spotted Hisoka on the edge of his bed. You could see on his face the gears finally clicking into place as he realized the situation. He shot up causing pillows to scatter. A look of shock emitted from his face, then quickly shifted to sadness.

He gritted his teeth, frustrated about something, his brow making deep lines on his face. "Why am I so weak…" his voice trailed off, then after a moment picked up again, "I can't protect myself, or anyone else for that matter. It seems that everything I love is being threatened the more I go forward, I don't want to lose anyone. They're all so dear to me, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika and Mito-san helped me out so much but... but what if I can't be there for them?"

Tears started to work their way down his face. They dripped down onto the sheets; his body was shaking slightly as his chest heaved up and down in deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. Hisoka placed his hand on Gon's back. Gon quickly shook it off and tried to take a step out of bed but was held back. He looked at Hisoka angrily.

"Release me, Hisoka. I'm sorry you had to see me like that but I have to go." He tugged hard on the bungee gum that attached to his wrist. He stared harder at Hisoka, tugging again at his restraints. "If you don't release the bungee gum I'll break your headboard."

Hisoka made a face of mock sadness, "Not the head board!" he smiled slightly. "Please don't go, I want to talk to you." Gon looked at him skeptically "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

Shit, Hisoka hadn't thought that far ahead yet. _Quick think of something_! "Is there anyone you have a crush on, Gon?" Hisoka thought to himself; _boy that sure is a great way to be awkward._ Gon blushed "Why do you ask about that?"

Hisoka smiled wider, "Just curious." Gon shifted in his seat then glanced sideways at Hisoka, "Promise not to tell anyone about this?" Hisoka nodded his head. "Okay so there is some I like. They're strong, mysterious but sometimes a little scary, but he's not mean or anything he just… is different!" Hisoka's face went pale, this description sound just like Killua.

His mind shed tears but his face still kept on smiling. "Really? Have I met him before?" Gon nodded his head. "Who is he so I can (kill) tell him." Gon reached out to Hisoka franticly "no you can't do that! It's a secret remember!"

"Right, silly me. So who is he anyways?" Gon motioned for him to come closer so he did, he leaned in and Gon whispered "you". Hisoka blushed then stared at Gon's earnest eyes, "Me?" he pointed at himself and Gon nodded. "What about you? Is there someone you like?" Hisoka smirked he motioned for Gon to come closer.

He butt scooted over. Hisoka whispered in his ear, "Illumi" Gon wrecked back confused. Hisoka started snickering then called Gon back. He leaned in again, "I lied, and it's you." Gon's eyes light up "Really!?" Hisoka smiled, "No, lied again."

Gon's enthusiasm faded, "About the lie, it really is you." Hisoka frowned, why wasn't Gon getting excited again? "Hey Gon you okay?" Gon sat quietly on the bed. "Hey, are you pouting?" Gon kept his down head down, "I don't believe you."

"What?"

"Prove that you love me." His voice was demanding and Hisoka had no intention no disobey his demand. He released the tension on the bungee gum and pushed him over onto the bed. His red hair brushed Gon's cheeks as he kissed him. His tongue slipping in and out mixing and melting together the different sensations, Gon tasted Hisoka and Hisoka tasted Gon. They were intertwined.

He broke the kiss then kissed his hand lightly, "does this prove that I love you?" Gon shook his head, "you've probably done this with a lot of people." Hisoka smirked, "picky, picky, well what should I do?" Gon held out his arms to him. "Make love to me."

Hisoka shook his head, "I can't do that."

Gon became angry, "why not?"

"I just can't."

"Please, let me sleep with you!" he begged with all his might and finally Hisoka gave in. "Alright but we're only doing it with the lights on and the door unlocked." Gon blushed, "with the lights…on?" Hisoka leered dangerously, "I thought this is what you wanted?" Gon stammered, "It, it is."

"Then just relax and let me do all the work." His hands moved under his shirt. His cold skin made Gon shutter beneath him. He played with his pink nipples making them stand on end. He sucked delicately at them causing Gon to bite his bottom lip to stop him from crying out.

He went low and removed Gon's pants. He sucked on Gon's inner thigh seductively as he played with his hard on through the fabric. His boxers were getting wet as Hisoka put his fingers inside of Gon's ass. "Are going to cum just from having my fingers in your ass? What a lewd body you have Gon."

Gon's body twitched excitedly, "more, Hisoka, please do me more." Hisoka removed Gon's boxers, exposing his penis. Gon immediately covered up, his face red with embarrassment. "Don't look." Hisoka Grabbed Gon's legs and spread them apart. "My, what a cute dick you have Gon."

"Stop looking at it."

"But you seem to be enjoying it." He grabbed Gon's dick and stroked it, making pre-cum ooze from the tip, "See?" Gon put his hands down to hide his growing erection but was restrained by Hisoka's bungee gum. "No, no, no Gon. We're going to have some fun first." He sucked on Gon's cock and waited for his reaction.

His feet dug into the sheets as he felt Hisoka's experienced tongue against his skin. His whole body ached with pleasure. He dug his fingers into Hisoka's hair and moaned as Hisoka sucked on the tip then licked the underside gently. He shivered violently and let a small squeak out from between his lips. His shyness was overridden with lust, "Please do me Hisoka."

"Hold on a little longer Gon."

"I-I can't! Please put it inside of me." Hisoka's calm composer broke at the sudden request. Hisoka tried to process why he should stop but his reason was lost a long time ago. He complied with Gon's request. He lifted one of his legs over his shoulder and positioned his member before thrusting powerfully inside of him. He screamed shrilly as he began to move. Gon put his hands against Hisoka's chest, trying to stop him from moving.

Tears were in his eyes as Hisoka whispered into his ears, "You're so tight Gon, it feels great. Yell for me Gon, tell me how great feels with my hard cock inside of you." Gon whimpered and shivered underneath Hisoka as he finally found his sweet spot. Gon's back arced and his moans got more intense. Hisoka aimed for that spot, picking up speed progressively.

He pumped Gon's small member in his hand, each stroke making a delicious sound. He licked his lips as he leaned down, kissing Gon's neck. Sweat pearled on his forehead causing him to wipe it away, messing up his time staking hairdo. His red hair fell into his face and obscured his view. His chest heaved, his heart was humming as Hisoka found the steady fast pace he was looking for.

Gon's face had stopped cringing from pain and had gone lax, showing an expression of pure bliss. Hisoka grabbed one of Gon's legs and turned him, changing the position. This made Gon moan more, new angles inside were being touched by Hisoka's hot member. Gon felt himself give into the pleasure; he moaned and dug his hands deep into the sheets. He looked back at Hisoka; the face he made was seductive and sent pings down to his groin.

He kept looking at Hisoka, who's gaze was fixed on Gon's small body. Hisoka reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his cellphone and started snapping pictures of Gon. He changed positions again forcing Gon to ride on top of him. He snapped a few more then put his phone away when Gon started to complain. "Hisoka~ pl-please do…do me harder!"

Hisoka grabbed his small waist and pulled him down on his length. Gon's muscles tightened around him. He thrust hard into his hot ass. "Can you feel me inside of you Gon?" Gon's eyes rolled back in pleasure as his mouth fumbled to produce words. Gon gave up on forming words and focused his attention more on Hisoka.

He stared at him, before bending almost in half and kissing his lips sloppily. His tongue fought for dominance as he wrestled with his lungs, trying to make them last as long as possible. He let go to let out a shaky breath and take in another. He kissed Hisoka deeper, trying to make him feel as much as possible as he ground his hips. He moaned as Hisoka's erection hit his prostate.

He could feel his stomach coil as the small aching pain in his back gave way to unbearable pleasure. He came as another thrust hit his sweet spot mercilessly. Cum splattered on his sweat covered chest. Hisoka smirked as Gon collapsed on him. His face was as red as a cherry. Hisoka dragged a hand through Gon's bristled hair, finding it surprisingly soft.

He gave Gon a small break before finishing off inside of him. He breathed out a soft sigh as he picked up the boy in his arms and carried him into the shower stall. He whispered in his ear that he was going to turn the water on, which earned him a grunt of irritation. He chuckled softly as he dragged the shower head to the small sweat drenched body of Gon. The water was too hot and caused Gon to scramble, clawing at Hisoka's back before calming down when he adjusted to the temperature.

Gon glanced down slightly as he let Hisoka tend to his body as he was in no condition to even stand. Hisoka's finger traced around Gon's entrance as he stretched it out and let the cum drip out from between his legs. Gon blushed a deep shade of red. Digging his fingers into Hisoka's shoulders as the fingers pushed deeper inside of him. He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to moan out load. He looked down and saw Hisoka's hard member.

His face flushed more as he stared at it. It was so big! He was envious and impressed. Another push caught him off guard, letting a small gasp escape his lips. He turned his frustrated glare on Hisoka. "You did that on purpose" he puffed out his cheeks and stuck out his bottom lip. Hisoka licked Gon's lips tenderly redirecting the shower head on Gon's aching lower back. "I also did that on purpose."

He kissed him again lightly on the lips "That as well." He pulled his finger out and grabbed his waist pulling him into a tight in brace. "Along with that" Hisoka smiled slightly as Gon pushed away feebly, "I get it already."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it to me Gon." Gon bit his lower lip slightly. He reached down and grabbed Hisoka's member between his small hands. It rose to the slight touch of his digits against the tip; it throbbed with joy at the thought of the events that might follow. "I did that on purpose" he smirked mischievously before he let go and waddled out of the shower, leaving Hisoka with a hard on.

A couple of minutes later he found himself struggling to get his pants on without the pain returning to him. He stared at the bothersome piece of clothing before attempting to put them on again. The pain stabbed into him and he quickly stopped and dropped the pants, as they only made it up to about his knees before the pain became impossible. He crossed his arms and huffed loudly. Hisoka traversed the room and snatched the offending object and held it up to the light, then looked back down at Gon.

"You having problems there Gon?" Gon practically yelled at him, "No! I'm not having problems! I'm fine!" he reached up to get them but felt the same stich in his side protest against his movements. He clutched it then slowly lifted his head to look back up at Hisoka. He was no longer there; he looked around until he found him on the couch. He walked over slowly. He was suspicious but held his ground. "Can I have my pants?"

"I don't know, can you?" Hisoka said rather haughtily. Gon grabbed for the pants but was pulled swiftly onto Hisoka's lap. He scowled slightly as Hisoka touched his ass. "I just got my clothes back on!"

"Now you're going to take them off." Hisoka started stripping Gon he noticed the sound of scurrying. He stopped and promptly pulled them back up and activated _en_ to see Killua outside his door down the hall. Poor thing must have been out there for hours. He smiled and came up with the best idea ever.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to hate you." Killua's ears twitched as he heard the words leave Gon's mouth. He sounded like he was going to burst out in tears. Killua risked being seen by poking his head out from behind the pillar and watched Gon get shoved into the hallway and reach out for Hisoka. "I can't just watch you leave again."

Killua gulped and steadied his legs to stop him from running over there to see what was wrong. He saw that creep wrap his arms around Gon, man that guy had nerve. "I know, but it's better this way I'm afraid. I'm sorry Gon, but... _goodbye." _He closed the door and Gon fell to the ground sobbing. Killua's heart went out to him and he immediately dashed over to him.

"Gon! What did that bastard do to you?" he knelt down beside him and shook him slightly. Gon lifted his head up and stuck his tongue out at Killua, "got you Killua, you sure are a creep though. What were you doing hanging outside of Hisoka's room?"

Killua blushed, "that's none of your business!" he yelled and then stomped away only turning back once to call for Gon to join him, which he happily did.

Side Chapter!

Killua walked into the shop on the forty fifth floor of the heavenly area to get his regular dose of chocolate. He looked around nervously and whispered into the cashier's ear, "Give me the regular." The girl behind the counter nodded and slid the packet against the glass. "That will be five fifty sir." Killua shot his head back, "That's more than last time!" The cashier smiled, "This is the best offer you're going to get for this item." Killua mauled it over for a bit before shoving the money into the girls hands, "Take my money you god damn whore! I hope you know that this is a rip off." He stormed off angrily and shoved the rich deliciousness into his mouth and smiled. Dumb broad, she didn't know he was ripping her off, this was the world's most expensive chocolate, repackaged of course.

Author's notes:

I had fun writing this. The side chapter sucks who cares! You get porn and lots of it. I made it for you so love me.

Eh yeah, sorry it's late... Really late. Blame that on me. But on the bright side you get a new chapter and we got to let you suffer, we both got something to enjoy. I actually completely forgot I had this. Lay off the liquor while writing, hoooly. The ending was... Burn it with fire! Well that's it. Aya-tan, out.

This has been a moment with Aya-tan. By the way…. HIATUS!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mangaka and the Assistant**

Hisoka chewed on his pen in irritation. The ideas, they weren't coming to him. He had been starring at a blank piece of paper for what felt like forever. What was he going to do; the chapter draft was due tomorrow. He clawed at his hair that was usually gelled back. It was so frustrating!

If only he had a little inspiration. The doorbell rang and he shouted for them to come in. Hisoka heard the door creak open and then a voice which shook him out of his trance, "Hello my name is Gon Freaks and I'm the new assistant you sent for by the company." He stopped chewing on your pen and look at the assistant, he was short and petite and just his type. "Say would you mind helping me out for a bit?" Hisoka smiled deviously as his innocent eyes told him Gon was none the wiser of what Hisoka was about to do to him.

**Hisoka-sensei the elementary school teacher**

My name is Gon Freaks and I'm currently attending sixth grade in an elementary school for the gifted. Everyone here was requested to join because of their brawn, brains or their parent's money. I'm lucky to attend this prestigious school because of my brawn although I do fairly well in the brains department but I'm not as good at math as my friend Killua is. Killua is a best friend of mine that I met when I first came here; he's so cool it makes me jealous sometimes. Ah but I have lots of other friends too like, Kurapika, Leorio… well I guess only those three but their plenty enough!

There are a lot of scary people here at the school. The phantom troupe for example is really scary, they go around and bully everyone, Kurapika got it really tough from them one year and ever since then he's been thinking of ways to get them back. But only one guy I find interesting would be my teacher, Hisoka-sensei. I find him scarier than the phantom troupe sometimes and I question his motives when he asks the kids in my class to see him after school. But, he's super strong and smart which makes him a pretty cool guy and believe it or not he's caring as well always looking out for us.

I'm currently sitting in math class staring at the board as Hisoka-sensei writes something down. He has his hair slicked back in its usual style and I huff as I shift my attention to a long string of numbers. It makes my head spin for a moment before sensei starts to explain how to do it. I move my pencil and jot down all the key points summarizing whatever I deem too long to write down in the short amount of time provided. I look to my left and see Killua looking bored, he shifts a bit and notices me glance at him, "The answers three, and he's doing it the long way."

I slide over and hand him my notebook and pencil. Killua then starts writing down a different way to do it; I notice it is indeed shorter but a lot harder to do. When he finishes I look up and notice that the answer written down is three. "WOW! Killua and you did that all in your head?" he hits me on the head and hisses, "Not so loud you idiot!" I laugh and rub the back of my head as a sore spot starts to appear.

Hisoka-sensei just simply raises a brow before continuing on. I smile sheepishly before shrinking back down into my seat. The class ends I get into no further trouble which is great for me and Killua but I'm still called for detention because I disrupted the class. It's the middle of the day and Killua and I are just heading out for lunch. We chat idly as we meet up with Kurapika and Leorio; the two of them are currently in eighth grade although Leorio looks older.

We wave to them and sit at our usual table. I pull out my bento and Killua eyes it hungrily. "Stop starring at my bento." I move it over and his hand reaches out to grab one of the little sausages inside of it. "Get your own Killua! Geez… every day you grab at my bento."

"That's because your food always tastes better." I sigh and push my bento over and Killua takes out his. It's lavish as always and way tastier than mine, but none the less he gulps down my average bento with reckless abandon. I smile and dig into my own; today it looks like I'm having lobster bisque. I taste the creamy soup and smile brightly as the spices roll over my tongue.

I'm in bliss until a hand slams down on the table to my left. I look up and see Nobunaga giving me a crazy grin. The soup all of a sudden loses its delicious flavour and turns to nothing but a bitter tasting mess. "Join the phantom troupe."

"No, besides I'm a sixth grader and you're all in high school."

"But you're so strong!"

"There are a lot of other strong people besides me in this school as well why don't you ask one of them." Nobunaga shook his head. This was going to be tough. I never was good at saying no. "He's not interested." Kurapika glared at Nobunaga saving me from having to say no. "Leave, you making my food taste bad." Kurapika sent a chilling look from over top of his sandwich, his eyes shifting from their normal grey to red.

He gulped and back away before shouting over his shoulder he would get us for this. I finish my lunch and it is time for my next class, gym. I tend to enjoy this subject the most as we spend it outside often. Hisoka-sensei also teaches this class. He seems to enjoy it too as I often see him smiling a lot when he watches us run.

I quickly change and head out, short clad. Though it really isn't much of a difference then my regular outfit but the gym ones are shorter and blue. Killua is standing next to me as we get paired off into our respective groups for a game of dodge ball since it is raining outside. It was quite literally a one sided battle as Killua and I ended up on the same team and sent a couple of people to the infirmary. Gym ends and I head to the last class of the day science.

It goes by quickly as we are doing experiments today. Then detention, I drag my feet beg Killua to stay with me but alas I have to spend detention alone. I mope for a bit before Hisoka-sensei comes in. his hair isn't slick back and he looks… handsome. I stare at him and he stares back.

He clears his throat and l look away a blush spreading across my cheeks. "Is there something you want Gon?" I shake my head and he comes closer to my desk. I look up at him and he leans down. Our lips are hairs breathe away and I start to fidget. It was no secret that Hisoka had his eyes on some of his students but I could never figure out who until I walked past here to get after school help from him and I heard moaning come from the other side of the door.

I put two and two together and the picture is quite clear to me. He drags a thumb over my cheek and I shiver, "It appears you're going to need to be punished for disrupting my class Gon. What shall I do hmm?" I gulp as his thumb moves from my cheek to my mouth and he gently pries it open. "Perhaps do a spoken assignment. Or…" his eyes light up with glee he heads back to his desk and pulls out a small bullet shaped object. "Insert this." I look at him confused, insert where? The only place I could think of was my… my face pales and I look at the little bullet shaped object one more time.

Hisoka-sensei was getting impatient with me, "Hurry up and do it otherwise I'll be doing it for you." I gulp before reaching behind me. I slipped my shorts down a bit and prodded my hole with the end of it before taking a deep breath and pushing it in. it slides in with a minimal amount of resistance. I relax and remove my hand from my shorts when I can feel a buzz inside of me.

I stiffen on instinct. It confuses me for a moment but soon makes my body feel hot. I start to breathe heavy and look up at sensei. "Is there something wrong Gon?" I looked up at him, my eyes falling to half-mast. "M-my body…" I gasp as the vibrations get stronger. I claw at the desk slightly. "What about it?"

"It feels so hot." I moan as Hisoka touches my shivering form. First the touch starts at my hands then travels up, taking off my light green shirt leaving me in my white undershirt. His hands caress my chest once before he finds my nipples. He flicks one and I moan.

I quickly cover my hands with my mouth, "Such lewd noises Gon." He rolls them in his fingers and I bite my lip to stop myself. It felt so good, but I shouldn't be doing this, not with sensei at least. "S-sstop" I make a feeble attempt but it only seems to turn him on as he attacks my body with vigor. He picks me up from my chair and places me on the desk and kisses me harshly. He licks my bottom lip before nipping it.

I open my mouth and his tongue slips in and suffocates me. It moves everywhere sliding over every available surface. I blush as it rubs against me. It feels like he's implying what he's going to do to me with his tongue. We break apart and I whine not quite wanting to lose the sensation of his indecent kisses.

He came back in and licked the outer shell of my ear then blew on the thin trail of saliva he made. Hisoka's hand dives into my shorts and I squeal as his fingers stretch my ass. He puts one finger in then a second and soon starts scissoring. I cling onto his clothes as he plunges deeper inside of me. I can feel him push against my inner walls until he brushes over something and I yell out.

He smirks and rubs it again and I can feel myself start to cum. I look down and see that a wet spot has formed in the front of my shorts. My erection is starting to hurt so I move my hand to release it but I'm caught short. "Naughty Gon, no touching." He holds my hand and continues his ministration to my backside.

The vibrations inside of me I steadily got used to cease as he pulls the bullet shaped vibrator out of me. It feels weird and empty I look up at him pleadingly to fill me back up. He removes my shorts and underwear. He spreads my legs and I try not to feel embarrassed about him starring. He unzips his pants to reveal his own rather large manhood.

He beckons me closer and drags the head of his penis across my lips. I open them compliantly and take it in all the way. My eyes fill with tears and I immediately stop and remove my mouth. I cough a bit before I try again this time taking it slow. I start with the underside and lick the vein.

Sucking here and there until finally reaching the head, I lick the slit before gently placing my lips over it. I swirl my tongue tantalizingly so then slip half of it. I grip the shaft and suck. I can hear him grunt so I look up at his face. He's smiling and licking his lips.

I try lightly biting the tip and he throws his head back, _oh he likes that_ I think then I try fondling his balls while I suck and it seems he really likes it as he pushes my head further onto his dick. It hits the back of my throat and I gag slightly. He continues to force my head until finally he pulls me off and I take a deep breathe. "Very good Gon, I hope you come back as we will be continuing this tomorrow." I look at him and nod my head and try my best to hide my boner. I bend over to retrieve my shirt from the floor when I feel something prod into me, "On second thought, let's finish this today."

**The Demon and the Angel**

**Hisoka,** his name was dreaded. Many would from the very mention of it. He was the un-denied ruler of hell. A being more powerful than most, he reigned supreme. Everything was his except for a cute little messenger from heaven.

He was sent from heaven to give letters from Killua's brother, Illumi to his 'adorable little brother'. It always brought a smile to Hisoka's face when he saw Gon fly down and lean over. His short shorts becoming slightly tighter as the fabric adjusted to the shift in his muscles. Hisoka couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of ravishing him. He was quite glad he had befriended Illumi as he got to see Gon every once in a while although he wished to see the pure being more often. Oh well looks like one of these days he might have to take a trip to heaven but until then Hisoka will wait faithfully for the cute messenger to grace him again.

Authors notes:

I will never ever leave you guys again. I forgot how much you needed these. I've made it up to you hopefully with this chapter and I thought it would be fun if I tried alternate universes. I think it would be fun if I started asking for people to request stuff to figure out what people want so I can make it better and I'm sorry I'm so bad at first person perspective. I also wanted to put a little scene where Gon was getting picked on by the phantom troupe and Hisoka sensei rushed to his rescue but I just couldn't fit it anywhere. My editor didn't look at this one so I apologize for any mistake I made.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want 'it'**

"I'll take care of them until Chrollo comes back." Hisoka was sitting on his little ledge overlooking Nobunaga and the other spiders. His ears perked up slightly. Gon and Killua had been captured by the phantom troupe and were currently discussing what to do with them. The group had decided that Nobunaga took care of them until Chrollo came to look over them himself, however Hisoka saw an opportunity he couldn't pass up. "I too find them interesting so I wouldn't mind staying here to look over them as well." Hisoka spoke up above the chatter aimlessly shuffling his deck of cards; "I don't think Nobunaga will object to the extra help if they are as good as you say they are." _and they are_ he thought to himself. Nobunaga nodded his head and started leading Gon away.

"I feel I should watch over the enhancer, he intrigues me more than the other one." Nobunaga stiffened before shoving Gon towards the now descending Hisoka, fully aware of the others tastes, "Fine but I want nothing done to him." Hisoka smiled and pulled Gon closer, "Of course." He pressed the edge of his card against Gon's neck and led him to a secluded part of the base and locked the door. The room wasn't too badly water damaged but it was still musty and dirty, it even had an old spring bed. Not the greatest place for the activities that Hisoka had planned. He shoved Gon into the room and he immediately took a defensive stance, "Easy, I saved you didn't I?" Hisoka raised his hands up above his head and smiled.

"I don't need your help, Killua and I would have been fine." Hisoka scoffed at Gon's comment, "You might as well be signing a last will and testament if you ran out with a half-baked plan. Tell me, what were you going to do?" Gon froze before a confused look crossed his face and Hisoka sighed, figures. "I can get you out but you're going to have to do some things for me first, alright?" Gon shuffled uneasily from side to side, "What do you want?"

"Your body."

"E-excuse me?" Gon squeaked out. Hisoka smirked as Gon's face turned a bright red.

"I want your body. This happens to be a great excuse to get some pleasure before we depart again." Hisoka eyes wandered up and down Gon's small frame, undressing him with his eyes. Gon blushed and tried his best to hide away from Hisoka's searching eyes. _This is ridiculous!_ His thoughts swirled in his head. Mostly he was in denial, this could not be happening. This kind of thing only happens in those really bad movies. What were they called, pornos? Well he was pretty sure life wasn't like that. "If I'm not convincing enough, I can always kill Killua at any time. Say he was planning something." Hisoka smirked as Gon stiffened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would and you know It." _well_ _he would_ Gon had to admit. He weighed his options. He really did only have one choice but did he have to? He glanced sideways at Hisoka and it appeared he really didn't want to back off of the subject. Gon sighed and slowly took off his jacket and looked at Hisoka, "I really have no choice in this matter. Fine, have my body just promise me you'll leave Killua alone!" Hisoka shivered in delight. He stepped forward and removed his own shirt before looking at Gon's lithe form remove his under shirt.

Hisoka paused and took in the sight. It was simply gorgeous. It was amazing how none of his skin was scarred and just the right amount of tan that it was almost so light that you would've never noticed it. He wanted to taint that pure aura that Gon had about him so badly. It seemed to only entice him more.

Hisoka reached out and grasped Gon's face gently with his palm, holding his head slightly back. Gon's brown eyes honed challengingly into Hisoka's own golden orbs and seemed to burn back with unsaid protest. He leaned in further, bending down to get a taste of the child in front of him. Hisoka pressed his lips against Gon's chastely and felt his small form shiver. He wrapped his other arm loosely around his waist, pulling him in closer.

Hisoka licked Gon's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He was granted it, albeit a little hesitantly. Hisoka almost purred in satisfaction as he traced the confines of the wet crevice that was offered up to him, but his back was beginning to hurt from being bent in a strange angle. Hisoka moved the hand on his waist to his bottom and hoisted him up and continue to kiss Gon. Gon gripped onto Hisoka's shirt, afraid that he might fall.

Hisoka laced a hand comfortably on Gon's lower back and stabilized him a bit to keep him from squirming around unnecessarily. There will be plenty of squirming later. He twisted his tongue around Gon's, tasting him slowly, savouring the sensation.

Hisoka played with the hem of his shirt, slipping his hand underneath to feel the silky skin. He felt the skin quiver and pulled back from the kiss to nibble on his neck. Gon lifted his head up to accommodate Hisoka's rather outrageous hairstyle.

The tips of his red hair tickled Gon's chin and he had to repress the urge to scratch at the small itch that was starting to form. Gon's breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut as Hisoka's lips ghosted over the junction between his neck and shoulder. Hisoka chuckled before placing a gentle kiss on the sensitive piece of flesh. Gon shivered slightly and practically melted when Hisoka bit him ever so softly. Gon gripped Hisoka's hair and a sound he would have rather kept unheard escaped his lips, "Mm".

Hisoka bit slightly harder and the sound grew louder. He bit down until there was blood then let go and licked the wound tenderly. He moved his head down to Gon's chest and snuggled into his warm skin before promptly throwing him onto the bed behind them. There was nothing gentle about this action. The frame rattled and the mattress groaned as Hisoka slipped on as well, trapping Gon underneath him.

Gon's face was beet red, he turned it to the side trying pitifully to hide his expression. He was at least going to try to hold up the image that he didn't like it. It truly was resistance at first but it seemed to melt away as the touches continued and it scared him. He was usually so in control of his emotions but Hisoka screwed him up. It threw everything he knew out the window and replaced it with the nonsense that was Hisoka.

He could just see Hisoka in his mind chucking all of his stuff out of the windows and smiling smugly with an expression that would probably say '_what are you going to do about it?_' It was strange and unwelcome but it just barged its way in and decided to stay. Somewhat like an unwanted house guest, an extremely unwanted house guest. Like if this was on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst he would be a twenty.

"I take it back, I can't go through with this." Gon shifted and started whacking Hisoka's chest. He was scared. Scared of sex, scared of what would happen and scared of the feelings he had inside of him. He was terrified right down to the bones. He flailed and was pushed harder into the spring mattress that was extremely uncomfortable. He stared up at the golden orbs. They were laced with lust and a want to possess all of his being. He was the object of his obsession, a pure flower ready to be tainted in the garden of evil.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter anymore." He trembled as he was assaulted with kisses starting from his neck and leading to his collar bone. It was obvious that Hisoka wasn't playing nice anymore. He ripped off Gon's shirt exposing the white expanse of unmarred flesh. He started working on the belt on the pants. Gon thrust his hips downwards to help impede the process of removing his green shorts.

Hisoka's face twisted into a look of slight annoyance before he simply grabbed Gon's slim waist in one hand, lifting him up slightly from the bed and continued to pull them down. Gon had a counter measure for this and tucked his knees up to his chest, folding in on himself. Hisoka was becoming more frustrated with each attempt to get the tiny shorts off of him. He gritted his teeth and released a low growl. This was unnecessarily difficult.

"Stop being so stubborn!" He tugged harder with no success. He placed Gon back on the bed and placed one hand on his chest then grabbed one of the boy's ankles and pulled towards himself. It worked well and Hisoka trapped the leg uselessly under his knee. Pressing to the soft thighs of Gon's leg as he worked the shorts down, he repeated the process with the other leg. Eventually the shorts and underwear were removed.

Hisoka was breathing heavy and panting as he stared down at Gon. "There, was that so tough?" Hisoka asked only to see Gon pout and turn his head to the side. It was absolutely adorable. He leaned down and kissed those pouty lips chastely. A soft blush spread across Gon's face.

Hisoka leaned over until his breath was brushing against the shell of Gon's ear. "My you look so delicious, I could just eat you." He purred as he lecherously touched down Gon's chest to play with his pert nipples. The blush became darker. Gon squirmed, not used to the pleasurable pain that was slowly coursing through his chest. His breath quicken as he felt Hisoka's eyes travel down his trapped body. "My you really must be a virgin, you react so well."

Hisoka's eyes flicked up from Gon's erection to rest on his big brown eyes. They were slightly watery and apprehensive. Hisoka smirked and placed his mouth down on the other nipple that wasn't getting attention from his hand. "A-ah! Nngh… ha… ha" Gon turned his head to the side and bit at the dirty mattress to try and muffle the treasonous sounds that left his mouth. It felt… so sinfully good. But he knew this was just the tip. He wanted more. He wanted to drown in it, the pleasure of slowly being suffocated by the sensation over taking his system.

Hisoka's mouth traced lower and was soon at the base of Gon's erection. He kissed the tip lightly then stroked the length a couple of times before withdrawing. Gon whined and thrust weakly with his hips at Hisoka. Hisoka only smirked and pressed down with his hips so his clothed erection met with Gon's. He thrust lightly against the younger boy's penis and heard Gon mewl.

The fabrics creating delicious friction, making Gon throw his head back. "Mm, y-yes fasster", and he did. He increased his pace from the torturously slow teasing to heavenly hard. Gon's hands searched for something to latch on to. He grabbed onto Hisoka's hair, messing with his surprisingly soft locks.

"You seem to be enjoying this Gon, but I know something you'll enjoy even more." He stopped his thrusting and placed a finger down at Gon's entrance. Gon grabbed the wrist and shook his head furiously. Hisoka chuckled slightly, "Very well then we won't be doing that. Gon lift your legs and press your thighs together for me." He did as he was told and Hisoka repositioned himself.

He thrust in between the closed thigh and sighed at the soft feeling of flesh closing around his dick. He looked down and gave sultry looks to the boy who was now reduced to a pile of goo. He was blushing, sweating mess and he was damn sexy. Hisoka licked his lips and went in for a kiss from the gasping mouth. It was short as both were lacking in air at the moment.

"Can you feel me fucking you Gon? Can you imagine what it would feel like inside of you? I'd rip you up with my fat cock." A shiver of delight ran down Gon's back at the prospect of Hisoka's considerable length inside of him. He gave a moan of encouragement and Hisoka continued to talk. "And you'd be taking it all inside. Inside that tight little ass of yours just squeezing my cock and you'd drink up my cum like a slut. I bet you masturbate to the thought when Killua and the others are away."

Gon blushed harder. Simply because he had a couple of times, the first time it was to see if he did like him as he read something about not truly liking them if you couldn't masturbate to them, so he waited until Killua was gone and stroked himself. He started slow, his fingers tracing the slit then traveling down the underside and back up again to squeeze lightly at the tip of his penis. His hand gradually picking up speed until he was thrusting into his hand and whispering his name lightly under his breathe. All the other times had been because of addiction, he was addicted to the thought of Hisoka doing him.

It was unhealthy but he could never end it.

**Side story: self-promoting**

Gon was bored one day and decided it would be a fun idea to go play on the internet. Never had he been so wrong. He discovered this site called tumblr. In tumblr there were a lot of pictures of cats and cute animals but somehow he ended up in the darker part of tumblr. Then the pictures started to get really weird. Eventually he found a place called LemonHeaven. Thinking it was a site about lemonade and how to make some. He had never been as wrong as on that site happened to be massive amounts of porn. All of it guy on guy. Gon turned pale white and slowly closed the laptop and threw it across the room. "Killua I think we might need a new laptop." Gon yelled as he looked at the wreckage that was once their trusty laptop. He almost felt bad for it.

**Authors notes:**

I got my butt in gear and I finished this. This was a request from the anon gonhisokalover. I actually had a similar idea although it involved Killua watching. I just didn't really know how to do it though so thanks for telling me the episode because I stole some of the dialog out of it. Also still taking requests tell me your fantasies so I can grant them.

Editor- two in one day, pretty damn proud of myself. You guys should, u-uhm, check out that tumblr page and subscribe.. N-n-not that I want you to or anything b-baka!... /..

... Just kidding, Aya-tan isn't a tsundere, subscribe or I'll find you~ and please review~ 3


End file.
